Digimon Chronicles
by turbo-tastic30
Summary: When a girl finds a Wizardmon, her life suddenly becomes amazing! But how will this affect her? And what challenges may lie ahead?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your documen

_Note: This is my very first fanfiction. I'm not sure if it was a good idea to start with a chapter fic, but I did my best and I hope you like it. Enjoy!_

Digimon Chronicles

Chapter 1: His Arrival

The setting is a dark, desolate place where no one can escape. Here we are fighting one of our greatest enemies: Apoclymon. All around me, my friends are in their ultimate forms, while I am still but a rookie. I can hear their attacks being shouted as they attacked Apoclymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Gate of Destiny!"

"Horn Bulter!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Augumon!" shouts my partner Tai. I turn around to look at him. "Get ready to digivolve!" He holds out his digivice, its screen glowing intensely. I feel an enormous amount of energy go coursing its way through my body. The power feels good.

"Augumon, warp digivolve to….." My body begins to change rapidly. I grow bigger and stronger. My form is changing so quickly I barely notice the changes. But the last form goes a little slower. I began to obtain armor, none like you have ever seen before. I now have wings of armor gold and somewhat long, red hair. And now my formation is complete. I am…

"Tiffany!" My whole world shuddered, and then broke as the voice penetrated my mind. I stood there in the backyard wearing the Augumon costume I had made last year for Halloween. An angry glare was glued to my face. It was just like that of my mom to barge in on one of my adventures. Well, pretend anyway.

"Yes mother?"

"I need you to do me a favor. Go and fetch me some more eggs, please?" I sighed and nodded my head. She was trying to make a wedding cake for my brother's friend's parents. But she kept messing up and I was the one who had to ride down to the store to get more eggs. She said it was now one of my responsibilities since I recently turned 14. "And change out of that silly costume before you leave." She closed the back door and walked back into the kitchen. I really didn't want to go to the store, but what other choice did I have? Hanging my head, I trudged my way up the deck stairs and into the house through the glass sliding doors. The doors lead into the yellow kitchen and I got a glimpse of my mom cleaning up the exploded cake mess. When my mom cooks, I feel like Tai Kamiah. I went through the length of my two story house, up to my bedroom. As I reached my room and closed the door, I couldn't help but smile. My bedroom was decked up in digimon and Sonic. My two favorite things in the whole world!

On my wall were posters of digimon adventure. Augumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Biomon, Palmon, Gomomon, and Patamon, all smiling down at me. I haven't been into digimon for long and haven't gotten to see episodes 30-40 of season 1. I sighed. My lack of knowledge for digimon sometimes bugged me. Lining my walls and shelves were figures and comics. All neatly arranged. I stared at the room for some time; feeling a bit impressed that in a short time I could manage to get this far with merchandise. I began to disrobe out of my costume.

"_Tiffany_." I heard a soft whisper in my ear. I turned around to see if someone was there. I was the only one in the room. _It must be nothing_, I thought. I got on my casual wear, a blue t-shirt and blue jeans, and strode out of my bedroom. Once in the garage, I wheeled my bike out to the drive way and hoped on. As I rode down the drive way and up the street my mind began to wonder. I always day dreamed of digimon and my own personal adventures. Though I had no one to share these thoughts and feelings with. It seemed that I was the only digimon lover in this small town. But I shrugged the thought off and moved on.

I looked up and noticed I was already in town. The sky was beginning to turn a lush orange as the sun gradually got lower. On my way I happened to spot my twin. It always was like looking into a mirror. The same brown hair and brown eyes, same glasses, and nearly the same height. Yet we were more different than alike. I waved at her, hoping beyond hope that she would not give out a rude comment to me again. "Looking for digimon again Tiffany?" she sneered. My hpes died. I brushed it off and gave my reply.

"Actually mom needs more eggs," I politely stated.

"Whatever." And she went on her way. Inside I was angry with her but I wasn't going to let it show. Fighting was not part of my agenda. Though I vowed that one day I would prove to her the existence of digimon. I rode up to the little market and parked my bike.

"_Tiffany_." There was that whisper again. It sounded so calm yet distressed. As if it were afraid. I whirled around in all directions, trying ever so hard to see what it was. But no one was around. I brushed it off again, a little hesitantly this time, and walked into the store. It didn't take me long to find the eggs and ring them up to the counter. I walked out of the store, the bag of eggs in my hand. I swung onto my bike, and peddled back the way I came.

As I rode, I thought of my pretending session with Augumon. Oh, I couldn't wait to resume the battle! Who would win? Of course I knew the answer but who doesn't like mystery. Thinking of mystery, I thought back to the voice. It didn't sound like anyone I knew. And it sounded so close! As if the person were right next to me, softly speaking in my ear. The voice, as I recall, sounded deep and kind of had a pitch to it. Just a hint of a high note in there. It sounded soothing, like just listening to it made you calm. I didn't know what to make of it. A mystery. I thought on these things as I made my way home. I was about near the little highway that separates the county from the city, when I heard it again.

"_Tiffany_!" It was more urgent this time and louder. I froze. Instead of turning around and trying to look for something that obviously wasn't there, I decided to close my eyes and try to listen to it. My breathing was loud in my ears as I focused all my attention to my hearing. "_Look up_." I snapped my eyes and looked towards the heavens. In the sky I could make out a long, white line, trailing across the sky. A jet maybe? "_Follow_." I headed its instructions and rode my bike in the direction I thought it was heading. I rode across the highway and on to the county street that would take me home to my small neighborhood.

"Wait a minute," I wondered aloud. "It's going towards my house!" The thing was moving downward at an incredible speed. I couldn't keep up with it. I peddled as hard as I could, trying to keep pace with it. As I neared my house, it went out of view, below the tree tops so I couldn't see it anymore. I took a sharp turn down my road, racing towards the house. As I neared, I heard tree branches breaking and a muffled thump as it hit the ground. I raced into the driveway and jumped off the bike as it was still moving. I heard the metal collide with cement but I didn't care at the moment. What had crashed? I figured it must have landed in the small woods right beside the house. I slowing made my way to it. My heart was thumping loudly in my chest. Did I really want to know what it was? Of course I did. I was just so nervous. As I reached the entrance to the woods, I halted for a few moments, mustering the courage to find my answer as to what it was.

Slowly, I made my way down. But I didn't have far to go. As neared the long, thorny vines that obscured the path ahead of me, I thought I saw something tangled within them. I walked right up to the edge of the vines and peered inside. I gasped and jumped back. "What?!" I was so surprised, I screamed the word. I cupped my hands over my mouth and peered in again. My eyes became incredibly big. There was no doubt about it. It was a person.

_Sorry that the first chapter is kind of short. I promise I will try to make the next chapter longer. Hoped you liked it and please keep on reading!_

t here...


	2. Our Digital Guest

Chapter 2: Our Digital Guest

The voice had led me to a person. What even was that voice? Could it be him? Or her? I couldn't tell what gender it was. And how was it that they fell from the sky? I was pretty sure it was human. It was shaped like a human anyway. I peeled my eyes off of him and ran back up the path and out of the woods. I needed to get to my dad's tool box. I ran to the garage at the side of the house. I ran in and immediately found what I was looking for. On top of one of the work shelves was my dad's red tool box. I carefully took it off the shelf and set it on the ground with a metallic thud. Opening the tool box and shuffling through its contents, I found what I was searching for. I pulled out his work gloves and pliers. I put on the gloves, took the pliers, and ran back down to where the person was.

It was still there. I began to hack away at the vines with the pliers until I was about half way to it. I stopped for a moment for a thought had suddenly creped into my head. What if it was dangerous? Should I get my parents? Or call the police maybe? But how would I be able to explain this to them? Just say, "Hey, I found this guy that fell from the sky. Want to help me get him out?" It just seemed like a bad idea. I sighed knowing that I would have to do this myself. I cut the rest of the thorns out of the way, creating a path that lead to it. As I got closer to it, I could see it a little better. It was the strangest person I had ever seen! I bent down next to it to examine it.

On top of its head was a witch's hat with a creepy looking skull on it. The eyes glowed a sinister red, giving the skull the impression that it was looking at me. I could see dirty blond hair poking out from under the hat. I lifted the bridge of the hat up so I could see its face. I could only see half of its face due to a cowl it wore that covered up its mouth and nose. On the cowl was a small skull clasp. I looked at the face. Its skin was a weird bluish-gray color. And he had pointy ears! They reminded me of an elf. I gingerly touched the tip of his. They were real. I wonder how he got those pointy ears. I noticed its hair was long and tied back into a low ponytail. A girl perhaps? But the face kind of looked liked it belonged to a boy. I looked over the rest of him. He wore what I thought was a yellow jumpsuit with a small red vest. He wore a black cape with some weird symbols on it. There was a zipper on his side with a moon shape on it. He also wore brown gloves with a zipper down the palms. These too also had moons on them. I noticed that all the zippers on his outfit had moons on them. There were two zippers on his legs with red patchwork around them. On his right leg, the zipper and the patchwork formed a sinister face. I thought this was a little odd. Finally, my eyes fell to his feet. He wore what looked like brown moccasins also with moon symbols for the buckles. His clothes were tattered and torn. And there was a huge gash torn into his side.

I didn't know what to make of it. I decided on that it was a boy. Judging by the shape on the body, it seemed most like a male. Though I wondered if it was even alive. I couldn't see the falling and rising of his chest to indicate breathing. I took off my gloves and took his hand in mine. I then removed his glove. I was shocked to find that his hand was the same bluish-gray color as his face. It certainly wasn't paint. I could tell that. It looked and felt too natural! Was he really a human? Or was he an alien? Then I wondered, should I help him? He could be dangerous. Or so my conscience told me. I shook my head. What was I thinking! Of course I need to help him! Human or not I had to help him. I pressed my thumb against his wrist, searching for a pulse. I could feel a slight throbbing in his wrist. He was still alive. I reached my hands over to his head and felt for any signs of a concussion. Satisfied that I didn't find any, I began to feel his arms, then his legs, and his hands and feet too. Searching for any broken bones. I didn't find any. But I knew he was going to need medical attention for that wound on his side. So, I did the only thing I could do.

I slipped the glove back on his hand and got to my feet. Setting the pliers and the work gloves beside me, I carefully put my arms under his and began to drag him up the path. This would have been easier if I could get my mom, but I don't think she would have thought it a good idea to help a stranger who fell from the sky. And my sister was still in town. I hoped that by dragging him I wouldn't hurt him even more. Man was he heavy! I hauled him into the garage and gently laid him on the floor. I quietly opened the door and peered inside. My mom was nowhere to be seen. I could hear a soft humming coming from the bathroom in the kitchen. Ok, so she was in the bathroom. Hopefully that would give me time to take him up to my bedroom. I stepped back into the garage and took hold of him again. Then I dragged him through the kitchen. At least I didn't have far to go to get to the stairs. I stopped at the landing to the stairs. Well this was going to be fun. I dragged up step by step, all thirteen of them. I collapsed at the top and sat down to catch my breath. My room was only a few steps away, but carrying him up that flight of stairs had taken away my energy. Downstairs, I heard my mom emerge from the bathroom and was heading this way! I had to hurry. I quickly seized him by the arms and dragged him into my room. Just n time too for my mom had just approached the stairs.

I closed the door and locked it. I waited until my mom went back down stairs before doing anything else. Once I heard the last creak from the stairs, I relaxed. I couldn't help but let a sigh of relief escape my mouth. Now there was only one last thing to do. Get him on my bed. Taking him by the arms once again, I hauled him to my bed and laid his torso on it. I gently grabbed his legs and swung them on the bed. I removed his hat and laid his head on the pillow. There! Finally got him up here! I bent down beside the bed to examine his wound. It wasn't exactly bleeding anymore, just a little, but it looked pretty bad. I walked over to the door, unlocked it, and stepped out into the hallway. In the hall closet, I knew we had a first aid kit. I took the first aid and a wash cloth out of the closet. Before going back to the room, I wet the wash cloth under hot water. Once done, I quietly slipped back into the bedroom. He was still lying on the bed, very still.

I kneeled next his wound and placed the wash cloth on it. I could feel stir as I did so. Being as careful as I could, I wiped away the blood from his wound. I could hear breathing more deeply now as I did so. _This must be hurting him_, I thought as I felt him move again. There small groaning noises escaping out of his mouth. I thought maybe he was waking up, but his eyes were still firmly shut. After wiping away the blood from the wound, I took out of the small box a few cotton balls and a small of bottle of rubbing alcohol. I opened the bottle and poured a little of its contents on to one of the cotton balls. "Now this might hurt a little," I whispered. I gently touched the cotton to his side. I jumped back as he let out a hissing noise and squirmed. I reached a hand to his head and slowing petted it. "It's ok. I'm almost down." I talked gently to him to calm him down. I wasn't sure if he could hear me, but he seemed have relaxed more. His body fell back on the bed. I sighed and went back to work. I rubbed at the wound with the cotton balls, but it didn't seem to be doing much. "This is taking forever!" I complained. I looked over at the wash cloth, then at the bottle. A smile formed on my face as I hatched an idea to speed this up.

When I was little and had a major crash on my scooter, my mom put a towel under my wounds and poured the rubbing alcohol on it. It burned like she stuck me in a fire, but it helped the wound from getting infected. So, taking the wash cloth and placing it under the wound, I poured some of the bottles contents onto the wound. This was a bad idea. "Ahhhhh!" the person screamed as the liquid began to bubble and fizz. His eyes shot open and his hands flew to his side. He sat up straight and looked at with fire in his eyes. "What did you do to me?!" he demanded. I was a bit scared. Was he going to hurt me?

"I….I ju..just put some medicine o..on your wound." I pointed to his side. He removed his hands and looked at the still fizzy wound. He looked away and closed his eyes. He inhaled a few deep breaths before turning back to me.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive my rudeness." I didn't know what to say. I just stared dumbly at him. His eyes scanned the room and he had a look of confusion on in his eyes. "Where am I? And who are?" he asked. I snapped out of my stage of shock to give him an answer.

"I'm Tiffany. I saw you crash in the woods and brought you here." He nodded his head and realizing he was not wearing his hat, reached over and put it back on his head.

"Well I appreciate the help. Thank you. But I really must be going now." He tried to stand but fell back on the bed. I hurried over to help him.

"Don't be silly. You're not strong enough to go." As I said that, I saw this glimmer in his eyes. As if what I said affected him. He didn't try to get up again but just sat there on the bed. "And besides, I need to dress your wound," I said reaching towards the bandages. The fizzy had stopped and the only thing left to do was to bandage it up.

"Oh this?" he said pointing to his side. "Don't worry. I got it." I didn't know what he meant. I looked back at him to ask him but stopped when I saw what he was doing. He closed his eyes and I heard him mutter something under his breath. My eyes grew wide as I saw his hands started to glow a bright green! _What is he doing? _I thought. I stared in wonder as he touched the wound and it began to heal before me. The wound closed up and then his clothes began to mend their seams shut. As the last of the tears closed, he opened his eyes and the glow left his hands.

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazement.  
"Magic," was his simple reply.

"I don't get it. I thought magic didn't exist."

"It does when you are a digimon." My mouth gaped open in shock and I became frozen to the spot I was standing in. He was a digimon! I should've known! There was no way a human could have those pointy ears or that kind of skin complexion. I felt like an idiot.

"You're a digimon," I breathed out the sentence. "What is your name?"

"My name is Wizardmon." Wizardmon. I had never heard of that digimon. I wondered what season he might have come from, but didn't care at the moment. I had finally fulfilled my dream and met a digimon! Or at least half my dream. Would he or could he be my partner? I thought about it, and decided it was the wrong time to ask. But now I had proof for my family! But then I remembered the original digidestints. They had kept their digimon a secret because I guess they didn't want people freaking out. I decided I would keep Wizardmon a secret for now. Just then, a rumbling noise interrupted my thoughs.

"What was that?" Wizardmon looked at me sheepishly and answered.

"Oh. That was my stomach," he said a bit shyly. His face began to turn red as he blushed. "Guess I'm a bit hungry." He put his hand to his stomach and tried to rub the hunger away. I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's alright," I said. "Why don't I go down and get you something to eat. Would some fruit be ok?"

"Yes. Thank you very much," he answered. I stepped out of the room and went down the stairs. I was hoping my mom would not be in the kitchen. Luckily, as I stepped into the kitchen, she was not there. But even if she was I wouldn't have cared. I was so happy! Excitement took control of my body like a virus. I hummed to myself as I searched through the fruit bowl and found two shiny apples. I grabbed them and took them back to my room. I closed and locked the door behind me, then headed over to him. I held the apples out before him.

"Here you are Wizardmon!" I exclaimed putting the apples in his hands.

"Thank you very much," he said. He looked down at the apples in his hands. It didn't seem like he was going to eat them.

"Well, aren't you going to eat them?"

"Yes, I am," he said shyly and slowly pulled down his cowl. I screamed and jumped back a few feet. His mouth was sewn up! Black threads connected his lips together.

"Wizardmon, who did this to you?!" I was kind of scared by the sight, but it made me so angry at the thought that someone would do this to him! He put his cowl back up and sighed.

"I knew that would happen," he said painfully. I felt bad for screaming. I was just so surprised. "It's alright, I'm used to it. A lot of people found it disturbing. Nobody gave me these. I digivolved like this." I stepped closer to him.

"Wizardmon, I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I felt really bad now. I shouldn't have reacted like that.

"It's fine," he assured me. "Happens all the time." He pulled down the cowl again and began munching on the apple. He ate so fast you would have thought he hadn't eaten in days. "That's because I haven't," he said without moving his mouth. How did he know I was thinking that? "I can read thoughts," was his answer to the question in my head.

"Oh….," I said as the second apple was devoured. "Say, how are you eating with those stitches on your mouth?" I couldn't help it. I was curious.

"Oh. Well, you see, they can slice my food." I gave him a puzzled expression. How could strings slice things? He continued, "Look, the wider I open my mouth…." He slowing opened his mouth wider and wider. I could see the threads thinning out and becoming sharper. They now looked like wire. "…the sharper they become." I nodded in acknowledgement. He started to stand. "Well thank you for your hospitality, but I should be going now." He started to walk to the door, his legs trembling beneath him. His legs gave out and he fell forward. I caught him before he could face plant on the floor.

"Please, you aren't strong enough to go yet. Why don't you stays here and rest?" He was about to protest but didn't. I saw that same glimmer in his eyes as before.

"Alright. I guess I could use some rest." He walked back over to the bed and sat down. He took off his hat and lay down on the bed. Once his head hit the pillow, he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. I pulled the covers over him and left the room. _I can't let anyone find you_. I tip toed into the kitchen and found an angry mom standing there. She was glaring at me and holding a bag dripping with yoke.

_Great_, I thought. _Another trip to the store_.


	3. Wizardmon's Story

Chapter 3: Wizardmon's Story

I got very lucky. Turns out my mom sent my sister, Katie, to the store to buy eggs. She was already down town so it made since to send her. But I wasn't off the hook. Far from it. "Since you clearly do not care about the responsibility I give, you are going to stay in your room for the rest of the night!"

"Does that include supper?" I asked.

"Yes. Though I won't make you starve. I'll bring it up to your room. I hope this will teach you a lesson about responsibility." I couldn't help but smile on the inside. If only she knew I had a digimon in my room. I was already going to stay up there anyway.

"Yes mom!" I said a little too cheerfully. I hoped she didn't notice. She didn't seem to notice for she had gone back to her cooking. I tip toed upstairs and back into my bedroom. Wizardmon was still asleep. I was glad my mom's yelling hadn't woken him. I sat down on the floor beside the bed and decided to wait foe him to wake up. _This could be a while_. I picked up my new digimon novel and began to read. It was Digimon: Digital Monsters Volume 3. I hadn't even read it yet. As I read I noticed, like my other novels, that it skipped a lot from the episodes. It skipped a lot from the battle with Etemon and their training with Piximon. It skipped during their first battle with Myotismon too. _Better to get the episode comics rather than the manga,_ I thought.

I started to come across parts I did not recognize. _Must have been the episodes I missed. _There was this digimon called Raremon who looked like a big pile of gray sludge. Tentomon and Izzy were looking for the eighth child when they came across Raremon. Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon and battled Raremon. Izzy continued his search when he ran into a bat named Demidevimon. I already knew who he was. He tried to use his demi dart attack on Izzy! _Not cool Demidevimon!_ I yelled in my head. I turned the page to see what would happen and gasped. I nearly dropped the book when I saw what was on the page. It was Wizardmon! He was in the manga. _So he is in Digimon Adventure_. I closed the book and took out my laptop from under my bed. I got onto the internet and got on Google. I decided to just type his name into the search bar and see what comes up. When I did this I got a lot of results. Different wikis, tumblrs, pictures, and fanfictions. I clicked on the first thing that came up, the original digimon Wikipedia, and found what I was looking for. There wasn't that much on him, but enough for me to know him better. It even gave a few attacks. Magical Game, Electro Squall, Thunder Ball, and Terror Illusion. All these attacks I thought were interesting. He was a magic digimon, or maijin, and came from a place called Witchenly. Apparently he was very skilled in the magical arts. He could even read minds, as I already experienced, and control the weather.

I heard Wizardmon groan and closed the laptop. I looked at the clock and it read 6:25. _It got late fast_, I thought as I looked at the almost darkened sky. I looked back at Wizardmon and saw him move. His eyes fluttered open and he began to sit up. "You're awake already." It was more of a statement then a question. I saw him produce a long wand from behind his back and used it to help him stand. The wand was almost as tall as him. It looked like a long stick with an egg shaped sun ornament at the top. "You're not leaving, are you?" I asked, a little worried that he might leave. If he decided to go, then I would be alone again. I had no friends where I lived. Everybody thought I was weird because I was…..different. I didn't act or think like everyone else and they hated me for it.

"No, I'm not leaving yet," he replied. "Thank you for letting me rest. May I go outside?" I thought about it for a minute. I didn't think he would run away. He seemed very honest and trustworthy.

I smiled and answered, "Sure. But we can't use the door. I'm grounded and am suppose to stay in my room. But you're an exception. I giggled at the thought of what I was about to do. I walked past him to my bed and started to push over to the windowsill. It was a bit heavier than I thought. "Hey Wizardmon? If you're feeling better now, can you give me hand?" He had a puzzled expression on his face, but he put his wand and came over to help anyway. He knelt down and began to push with me. I just thought to wonder whether my mom could hear the bed scraping the carpet or not, but I didn't hear her approaching the door so I kept working. Once the bed was in position, I climbed on top and began to open the window.

"Exactly, what is it that you are doing?" He looked at bit worried and I laughed. His confusion turned into shock. "Did I say something funny?" I stopped laughing when I saw the look of and confusion and worry in his eyes. I could still tell his expression by looking into his eyes.

"No Wizardmon. I'm going to climb out the window." I turned from him and opened the shutters. I poked my head out and could feel the cool evening air pressing against my face. I gestured a hand toward the window. "Come on," I said casually, as though I had done this before. But to be honest, I never climbed out a window of a two story building before. I saw the look of horror on his face and quickly explained. "It's ok. Look out the window." He climbed on top of the bed and stuck his head out the window. He looked down and saw the slanted roof about a foot below the window. From there it would just be a short jump down onto the deck that covered a good portion of the backyard. He poked his head back inside and looked at me, still a little worried.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Positive!" I said, giving him a grin and a thumbs up. I hauled myself up onto the window sill and stuck one leg out. Then I carefully pulled the other leg through the window and gently landed on the roof. I then slid down toward the edge of the roof and pushed myself off. I landed firmly on my feet, wobbly only slightly. "Ok Wizardmon!" I called. "Your turn!" He stared at me through the window for a few moments, and then hesitantly swung himself on the roof. I stunned when, instead of jumping off the roof, he seemed to levitate off the roof and gently set himself on the deck. I made a high whistle sound and said in nearly a whisper, "Cool." I motioned for us to sit on the swing that sat on the deck. He approached the swing and sat down. I sat down next to him. I was silent for a little bit, mustering the courage to ask the questions I was about to ask. "So, Wizardmon? How is it that you crashed in the woods?" I didn't bother to ask how he ended up in the sky for I just witnessed him flying.

He seemed a little downcast when I asked the question and I was pondering whether it was a good idea or not when he answered. "Well, you see, I have been traveling, searching for someone. Someone who is close to my heart. While I was searching, I ran into trouble as usual. And I managed to get into a fight. It was a Kwagamon that attacked me. Unfortunately, being already in a weak state, I lost that fight and had to retreat. I was wounded and very weak and couldn't sustain flight. So I fell unconscious and that is the last thing I remember." He looked very upset and I couldn't help regret asking the question. "It's alright," he said. "You were just curious." I looked up quickly realizing that he read my mind again.

"Do you do that often?"

"Not all the time," he chuckled. "But it did annoy a certain someone quite a bit." I noticed he had longing look in his eyes and asked another question.

"Who are you searching for? And how did you end up on Earth? Digimon are supposed to be in the Digital World." He sighed and stood up.

"Why don't I show you my tale." _Show me? _I was a little confused, but I didn't say anything. He took his wand and raised it up with both hands firmly gripping it. He closed his eyes and whispered words that made no sense to me. I gazed in wonder as smoke began to leak from the wand and curl into the air. The smoke twisted and turned forming a cloud. The ornament on the wand began to glow, and the glow emitted into the smoke. The colors changed and swirled through the cloud making an astounding light show. I stared at it as the lights began to form pictures. _This all from his memory_, I thought as I watched the tale unfold.

I saw him crossing a windy desert, approaching a city. I watched as he was now above the desert and hurtling toward the small city. Then, I saw him crash and lay there helpless. Many digimon went by, but didn't bother to help him. A group of digimon rode by on scooters nearly missing him. Then I saw a white cat digimon appear and give him water to drink I recognized the digimon as Kari's digmon, Gatomon. But I wasn't sure if it was the same one. He drank the water and passed out. The pictures went dark. Then I saw an orange glow from a fire, and he looked at her. Her mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear a sound. The scene changed to dark, gloomy castle. He was standing by Gatomon in what looked like a chamber of some sort with a group of other digimon. I watched as a tall, pale figure entered the room. He had a cape and was wearing a blue uniform with bats symbols. He had dirty blond hair and dead, pale skin. His lips were a dark red and fangs were hanging out of his mouth. And he had soulless eyes. I recognized this digimon as the evil vampire Myotismon. He gave each of them, except Gatomon and this little bat I knew as Demidevimon, a tag and crest of which I had never seen before. He sent them out through these huge doors. All of them went except Gatomon, Demidevimon, and Myotismon who stayed behind. Then I watched the scene change again to him flying through the air, crest in hand. It began to glow as he came across a crow's nest. He hit the bird with a glowing ball and descended toward the nest. He landed on the nest and picked up a small device. A digivice. I watched as he and Gatomon presented the digivice to a small child. It was Kari. I watched as he and Gatomon flew off to an island and land there. I watched as they went to an underground chamber and searched through a coffin. When he pulled his hand out, he held the tag and crest. I watched as they fought Myotismon together and then saw him being lifted up by bats and thrown into the ocean. I gasped and almost wanted to cry, but the scene changed again. He was riding on Zudomon with Joe and TK and showed them the crest. Then I saw them arrive to a weird shaped building and heal Lilymon. Myotismon arrived with Gatomon held in his fist and they ran into the building. With the help of TK's dad Wizardmon made it to top with the others. I saw Kari Gatomon, being held captured by Myotismon. I saw Wizardmon throw the crest to Kari and Tai throw her the digivce. And finally, I watched as Mytoismon sent a flurry of bats towards Gatomon and Kari, and Wizardmon jump in front of him. They attacked him and sucked the last of his energy. His hat had flown off and I saw tip over and fall on his back. The scene was blurry, the images disoriented, but I could make them out. Kari and Gatomon were standing over him, tears in their eyes. They were shouting at him, but I couldn't hear a thing. Then the whole thing went dark as he died.

He opened his eyes and lowered his wand to the ground. The cloud of smoke and the lights faded away. He crumpled to the ground and I ran to him to help him up. I helped him walk back to the swing and set him down. "Thank you," he said his voice tired and weak. "That took up a lot of my energy." I sat next to him. After seeing that, I had a better understanding now. But one thing still left me confused.

"If you died," I said slowly, "then how are you here? And how did you get to America?"

He answered in a quiet voice. "Since I had nowhere to go to be reborn, my body and spirit stayed here. A group of scientists recovered my body and took me here to America to a place called DATS, which they also have one in Japan." He paused then continued. "They experimented on me for….a long time. But then they finally linked my soul with my spirit and I was whole again. They wanted to send me back to the Digital World, but I couldn't without making sure Gatomon was ok. So, I escaped." I nodded, understanding everything.

"I'm sure she's ok," I gently whispered to him. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. I felt bad for him, but sort of happy at the same time. I knew everything now. But what I didn't know was that my sister was standing behind the barn that was connected to the deck. Watching everything that happened, holding six cartons of eggs in her hands.


	4. The Darkness Returns

Chapter 4: The Darkness Returns

On the other side of the world in Japan, things were not all well. It was dark and stormy. It had been for days. On a tiny island in the ocean, not too far from the mainland of Japan, construction was going on. The government wanted to build another attraction for the tourists that poured into Japan everyday. When they saw the island, perfectly untouched, they thought it was the perfect place to build it. So the government gave orders immediately to go over there and start building. Little did they know though, that the island was indeed inhabited. Just not by humans.

As the construction men worked, they noticed strange things happening. At first it was just laughing and shadows darting every which way. But then things got a bit more physical. One muscular, burly man was digging a hole to fill with cement. "Hehehe!" He stopped and turned around for he could have sworn he heard someone laughing.

"Hey, who's there?" he called. There was no one but him in that area. He shrugged and went back to digging. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something flying towards him. He tried to move out of the way but it was just to fast! Something sharp stabbed him in the back and he crumpled to the ground. In a nearby tree, a little bat stood there, watching with glee.

"Not enough to kill but that should knock him out for a while," he said cheerfully to himself. He watched as two men came running to help him. He saw one of the men motion more of the crew over.

"What happened to him?" one of the men asked. They looked confusedly at one another trying to find an answer.

"Hey what's this?" Another man bent down and plucked something out of the unconscious man's back. What he held in his hand was a syringe with an evil face on it. "Who could have done this?" To them it was a mystery. The little bat laughed at their worry and confusion.

"Maybe that'll teach them humans a lesson!" He stayed and watched as a medical helicopter came down to take the man to a hospital.

"Think we should tell the boss?" a woman asked. "There may be someone else here."

"You could be right," said a young man. Just then something came hurtling towards the man. He gasped and crumpled to the ground as a syringe hit him in the arm. The woman screamed and ran to get help. The bat laughed with joy at the terror of the human.

"Boy, these humans are sure fun to mess with!" he exclaimed as he laughed harder. The woman came back with five other men. One of them was on a cell phone, while the other men were taking care of the wounded young man.

"I just don't understand," said the woman talking with the man in charge. "I mean, we can't even see this person! Maybe we should just call it quits, before anyone else gets hurt."

"You may be right," said the chief. The bat giggled and left his perch on the tree.

"Hehe! They're leaving! Master will be so pleased!" He flew out of eye range of the humans below and came to a secret hatch concealed beneath the ground. A heavy wooden door lay on the ground covered by moss. He landed on the door handle and tried to pry it open with his feet. "Come on you stupid door, open!" The door flung open crushing him beneath it. "Stupid door…," he muttered as he wriggled out from underneath it. He flew down the opening in the ground not bothering to take the steps. Well, he could fly, so why bother walking? He came to an open gate at the bottom of the stairs and went through. The room beyond the gate was bare except for a coffin lying in the middle of the floor.

"Master, you'll be so happy with me! I frightened the humans away! They're leaving."

"Good," echoed a voice from the room. Out of nowhere, a dark mist began to circle its self around, taking on a form. Soon, you could see the figure plainly, though he was transparent. He was tall with pale skin and dark eyes which he a wore a mask around. He wore a red cape and a blue uniform. A golden bat hung beneath his neck. This was Myotismon. "Good work Demidevimon," he said addressing the bat.

"Why thank you master. I knew you would be pleased."

"Have the preparations been made for my return?" Demidevimon looked up at him sheepishly.

"Well…uh…no. I just now got the humans to back off you see."

"You little fool!" barked Myotismon. He lashed out at the bat but his fist went right through him. He stared at his hand for a few seconds then sighed. He had forgotten he was a ghost. But that was the reason for this. To bring him back! "Then go and prepare for my return!" he snarled at the bat.

"Yes sir!" he said and flew off. Myotismon smiled a wicked smile to himself and chuckled horribly.

"Soon I will be back and more powerful than ever," he said chuckling smugly to himself. "And soon I shall have my revenge."


	5. Secret Revealed

Chapter 5: Secret Revealed

We rested on the swing, watching the sun set. Neither of us spoke a word after the display. As I looked into the sky, I could see that it was becoming dark. The moon was now visible and a few stars could be seen. I heaved myself up from the swing and stood in front of Wizardmon. "Are you ready to go back in? It's getting dark," I said, pointing towards the sky. He looked up at the now night sky and, using his wand for support, got up from the swing.

"I suppose so," he said. He still looked a bit tired from performing the magic trick. I assumed it must have taken a lot out of him. I always wondered if a digimon could get tired out from using their powers so much, and my answer was yes. Although Wizardmon wasn't that strong to begin with. Not after that crash anyway. I looked up at the window of my bedroom. _How am I going to get back inside?_ I wondered._ I can't use the front door; mom would see me and Wizardmon. _He must have read my mind for he said, "Perhaps I could be of assistance?" I looked thoughtfully at him.

"Thank you Wizardmon. But I think you've done enough. You look tired and I don't think you'd have the strength." I knew what he was thinking. I can't read his mind like he can mine, but I am good at knowing what a person is thinking through their eyes. Bet you didn't know your eyes could show emotion. Besides, he used a lot of his energy already showing me his adventure. I wanted to give the mon a break.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." He moved toward the sun porch and stopped within a few feet of it. He turned his head to look at me and held out his hand. "Grab my hand," he instructed. I hesitated, not sure I wanted to do this. I knew he wanted to fly me up there, but I was scared of heights. It would look stupid to have a freak out on him. He saw I was unsure and extended his arm out further. "Don't worry. I do this all the time. If you think I am going to drop you, I promise I won't."

"I trust you Wizardmon. It's just…"

"You're afraid of heights," he finished. I nodded sheepishly. My face turned red and felt hot with embarrassment. I hung my head down and stared at my feet. I hoped he wouldn't think I was a coward. "It's alright," he said. "Nothing to be embarrass about. I wasn't too fond of it either until I digivolved. Just grab my hand. You'll be alright, I promise." I looked up at him and met is eyes. They looked like they were almost pleading for me to. As if he really wanted to share this with me. I felt happy about that. I don't think he took to many people flying with him. Except Gatomon.

"Ok," I said nervously, grabbing hold of his gloved hand. Almost instantly, I began to be lifted up off the ground as Wizardmon flew upward. I felt panic overtake me and gripped his arm with both hands, tightly. I think a little too tightly for Wizardmon winced when I squeezed tighter.

"It's ok. I got you," he said reassuringly. I felt my body and mind relax as he sad those words. I trusted him, so took a deep breath and let go of his arm, making sure to keep a good hold on his hand. We floated upward towards the roof of the house…and passed it. I looked back, confused as flew higher and farther from my house.

"Wizardmon, where are we going?" I asked, a little bit of panic starting to rise up in my mind. I had no idea what he was doing. He said he was going to take me to my room, but we left the house behind. _Am I being kidnapped?_ I thought as even more panic and worry began to flow in like a tide. Finally, Wizardmon answered.

"I want to show you something," he said as we soared even higher until we were above my neighborhood and I could touch the clouds. I stared down and around me in awe. All my fear and doubts melted away as we flew fast above the city. The sky was now pitch black, and lighted by a million points of light. The city below was twinkling with lights and was a very pretty sight to behold. I tore my gaze off the bright city below and looked at Wizardmon, who was already looking at me, watching my expressions. His eyes were a glow with happiness and a I could see a broad smile from beneath his cowl. "Do you like it?" he asked excitedly.

"Wizardmon, it's amazing! Thank you." I smiled from ear to ear. It was so magnificent! And I was no longer afraid of heights.

"Your welcome. It's not often I get to share this experience with other people. I usually am up in the air more than I am on the ground. I prefer it that way." I could see why. I wished that I could fly like he could. It gave me the feeling of freedom and adrenaline.

"I feel the same way when I'm up in the sky," he said. I looked at him surprised. _I wasn't thinking that. _"I can feel emotions to you know," he said and began to laugh. I stared at him then to began to laugh myself, though I had no idea why. I just couldn't help being part of other people's joy. It was contagious. After we flew around the city, looking at the pretty sight of all the lights and trying to gather a few clouds which was to no avail, we headed back home. We flew over the house and descended upon the roof below my window, landing gently on our feet. The window was still open and, with the help of Wizardmon, hoisted myself up and into the bedroom where I landed on the comfy bed. Ok, comfy is a lie. You can definitely feel the springs through it. But I got so used to it, I don't mind it. I help Wizardmon into the bedroom and we placed my bed back to where it was suppose to be, against the wall. I went over and flipped on the light switch, squinting in the brightness of the light.

"I'll be right back Wizardmon. Wait here please?" He nodded his head and I opened the door and went out into the hall. I was feeling hungry, apparently my mom never brought up dinner for there was no plate or anything at the door, and I wanted to fetch something for Wizardmon to. So I bounded down the stairs and was stopped by an angry mom, glaring down at me.

"And where do you think you are going?" I looked up confused. "When I tell you to stay in your room and not to come down, I expect you to do so!"

I looked up at her and bravely said, "But you left me nothing to eat and you said you were going to bring up dinner." Her glare softened.

"Fine, go find something, and then it is back up to your room." I nodded and rushed past her into the kitchen to fetch something to eat. But I was stopped by another person, one that I couldn't get past. My sister, Katie. She looked angrily at me, as if I did something to make her mad.

"Kind of trying to get something Katie." She was standing in front of the fridge, blocking it.

"First you tell me this. How was that strange guy with you?" My heart thumped in my chest and I began to get nervous. _How does she know?! _She must have been spying in me and Wizardmon! She always had to know my secrets. I decided put on the act that I had no idea what she was talking about. I tried my best to look puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She only glared at me more.

"You know perfectly what I mean! He was wearing funny clothing and doing some crazy things with this cloud thing. Now tell me who it is!" She was starting to yell and I shushed her, trying to get her to be quite. Great, I only had this secret for less than a day, and already someone knew about him! How did the digidestints do it? I sighed, seeing that it was no use and I would have to tell her.

"Alright, follow me," I said glumly and she followed me back up to my bedroom. We stood outside the door for a few moments, and then I opened the door. She gasped as she saw him sitting on my bed and staring at her.

"Oh, you have a twin," he said, getting up and walking over to us. I pushed my sister in the room and quietly closed the door behind us. I stepped in between Katie and Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon, this is my sister Katie." He bowed.

"A pleasure to meet you!"

"And Katie, this is Wizardmon, he's a digimon." She didn't respond, but just stared at him, looking him over. Then she began to step back towards the door.

"He….he's a digimon," she stammered. "They're real!" She slumped against the door. I bent down next to her.

"And you can't tell the parents about him, alright? It'll be our little secret." She snapped out of her dazed phase and glared at me again.

"And why should I?" she retorted.

"Katie, please! If they know, they'll take him away! Oh please Katie!" I guess my pleading worked, for she didn't make a combat.

"Fine, whatever!" She turned around and marched out the door to her own room.

"You have quite an….interesting sister," he said trying to be nice.

"I know. She's like that all the time," I said rolling my eyes. I looked down at the little clock that sat beside my bed on the floor because I had no nightstand. The clock read 10:00p.m. and I began to yawn. "Are you tired Wizardmon," I asked sleepily. The day had worn me out.

"I suppose. I can see you are." I headed over to my bed and sat down.

"Oh!" I suddenly cried. "I almost forgot. Where should you sleep?" I really didn't want him to sleep on the floor, and he couldn't sleep on the couch downstairs. I looked my bed over. It was big enough for two people, and the digidestints slept with digimon. "You can sleep here beside me Wizardmon." I patted the spot on the bed near the wall. "I'll sleep on the edge, so you don't fall off."

"Thank you," he said walked over to the bed. I got up so he could lie down the spot I told him to. He removed his hat and set it on the bedpost, and rested his wand against the wall. He lay down on the bed, turning off the light first, I lay down beside him. It felt a little weird sleeping with another person, but I could get used to it. I closed my eyes and smiled as I drifted into a deep sleep, filled with wonderful dreams.


	6. First Day at School

Chapter 6: First Day at School

The next day was school and I was slouched over my desk, half listening to my algebra teacher give us a boring lecture on absolute inequalities. Second period was the most boring time of the school day for me and everyone else in my class. But as the teacher blabbed on, I couldn't help but drift off into my own little world. It had only been about an hour or two since I left for school, but I kept thinking about Wizardmon. That morning, I told him I'd be at school, and to wait till I got back. But my mind drifted back to the conversation that morning.

At 6:30 a.m., my alarm blared out its annoying sound of a time bomb just about to go off. I reached over the side of the bed and felt around in the darkness for my alarm clock. I finally managed to grab it and turned off the alarm. I put it back down and looked over at Wizardmon. He was still fast asleep. _How could anyone sleep past my alarm? _I thought to myself. I slid out from underneath the covers, trying not to disturb him, and strode over to the light switch. I flicked it on and squinted as the light poured into the room. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I noticed I had slept with my glasses on; and they didn't feel right. "Oh no," I breathed out in a quiet whisper as I slowly took them off to inspect them. Surely enough, part of the frame had broke! "Mom's going to kill me!" I said this a bit too loudly and heard behind me the distinct sound of the springs on my bed. I turned around and saw Wizardmon sitting up on the bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Is it morning already?" he asked through a yawn. He reached over and took his hat off the bed post and put it on his head. Then he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat there staring at me through sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Wizardmon. Sorry to wake you up," I apologized. He just nodded and closed his eyes, looking like he was about to go back to sleep. "You can go back to sleep if you want," I offered, seeing as how he was still tired. He opened his eyes and shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I'm wide awake anyway," he said, thought he still looked sleepy to me.

"Fine. " I had forgotten about my glasses and, seeing as how everything around me looked blurry and disoriented, felt them in my hand. I looked down at them and remembered the broken frame. "Oh yeah," I sighed. I didn't know how I was supposed to explain this to my mom. She was going to kill me! I felt panic rise up inside me and sat down on the bed, holding the glasses in front of me. Wizardmon saw my panicked expression and asked "Is everything alright Tiffany?" I shook my head and continued to stare down at the glasses. Wizardmon leaned over to peer at the broken glasses.

"Those are yours aren't they? That's why you're upset." I nodded, still staring at them. To my surprise, he reached over and grabbed them out of hand. I looked at him, wondering what he was going to do with my glasses. He looked over the glasses, inspecting the crack in the frame. "No problem. I can fix these." He took the glasses in one hand and, closing his eyes, muttered what I took to be a spell under his breath. Like when he healed himself before, his hands glowed a bright green. He traced his finger over the crack in the frame and it magically fixed its self! When the crack was had fully disappeared, his hands ceased to glow and he handed the glasses back to me. I stared at them in wonder and put them on. My world came back into focus and my glasses now felt right. They were fixed!

"Oh, thank you so much!" I exclaimed, reaching over and giving him a quick hug. "You can fix objects to?" I asked curiously.

"Sure," he said, quite proud. "My healing magic goes beyond the limit!" I nodded, intrigued and looked at the clock. It was almost 7:00 and I wasn't ready for school yet. I jumped up from my spot on the bed, and dashed into my closet, finding some nice clothes to wear.

"Be right back Wizardmon," I said, heading towards the bathroom. I decided to dress in there. Although Wizardmon is a digimon, he's still a boy and I was not going to dress in front of him. After I got done getting dressed, I quickly and quietly went down stairs, grabbed a couple pop tarts, and made a mad dash back to my room. When I got back to my room, Wizardmon was still on the bed fiddling with his wand.

"Hungry?" I asked handing him the pop tart.

"Yes, thank you," he said as he took the pop tart and lowered his cowl to eat it. We both ate our pop tarts in silence. I looked back at the clock once more to check the time. It was 7:05 and my bus would be there soon. I finished my breakfast at the same time as Wizardmon and, brushing the crumbs from my hands, I got up to face Wizardmon.

"Wizardmon, I need you do me a favor," I stared with. "I am going to have to go to school soon and I need you to stay here and wait for me to get back."

"School?" he asked. "You mean like Magic School?" I stared confused at him. A magic school? He obviously had never been to a real school before.

"What? No. Kids like me are forced to go to school to learn different, sometimes useless things." I explained. "You know, math, science, history, things like that. Now he looked confused.

"Oh. When I was in school, I learned things like spells, alchemy, a bit of history but not much." His school sounded a lot more fun then my school.

"Right," I said, not wanting to dive deeper into this subject. I heard the roar of an engine outside and the screeching of wheels. "My bus!" I was running for the door when I remember one thing. "Whatever you do, please do not come out of this room until I get back. Ok?" He nodded his head in acknowledgement. I waved goodbye, grabbed my back pack, and ran out the door.

And that brings us back to me sitting in class, thinking about that morning. The bell rang and I hurried out of my seat, heading to my next class. All the while thinking about Wizardmon.

Wizardmon's P.O.V.

It was a couple hours since Tiffany left for her school and I have to admit, I was starting to get bored. I had found a lot books in her closet and decided to read some. But I am a very fast reader and finished them quickly. I tried to find something else to do, but there wasn't much to do in her small bedroom. And I was starting to get restless because there was something important I needed to tell her.

I knew she wanted me to stay, but I couldn't. I had decided to go back to Japan. Because in Japan, there was a little girl and her digimon waiting for me. Kari and Gatomon. I knew I had been gone far too long and they probably missed me. I sure knew I missed them. Especially Gatomon and I really wanted to see her again. But I couldn't go till Tiffany got back and she hadn't told me how long it would take. I was becoming very restless and anxious and I wished she would get home that instant. Then a thought popped in my head. I could just go to her! Although she told me to stay in her room, I didn't think she would mind as long as nobody saw me.

But then I realized I had no idea where this school was. I paced around the room thinking of a solution, when I heard a ringing sound below me. The sound was emitting from a vent in her room. I leaned down over the vent and pressed my ear against it, trying to hear what it was. A few seconds later the ringing stopped and I could hear a voice.

"Yes, this is Amy Gwinn," I heard her say. "Oh, you know the kids are at school." I couldn't hear who she was taking to, but I had heard the mention of her school and found myself listening further into the conversation. "That's nice of you to do. I'm sure they'll be excided. You can pick the up at New Castle Middle School. Bye!" That was her school! Now all I needed to know was where it was at.

I decided the best way to do that was to search it through Tiffany's computer. It took me a little bit to get it to work, since I had never operated a computer before. Once I figured out how it worked, I was able to find the address. I put the laptop away and, since she didn't want me to be seen by her family, decided to go out through the window. I remembered how she got it opened the day before and opened it. Then I climbed out through and landed on the roof below her window. I didn't bother jumping off the roof. Instead, I simply jumped up and took off into the sky. As I entered the city, I made sure to keep a good distance so no one would see me.

As I headed in the direction I thought the school was, a huge building came looming up in front of me. I stopped to inspect the building. It was a huge two part building, made entirely of bricks. The building consisted of several windows and chimneys. And on the side of the building was painted on in green letters "New Castle Middle School". "Yes!" I exclaimed as I made my decent. I landed in front of a row of glass doors. I tried to open one of them, but it wouldn't budge! All the other doors were the same. "Locked!" I said in frustration. "All of them, locked!"

I was just about to find another way in, when I noticed a small black box with many buttons next to one of the doors. Curious, I approached and hesitantly pressed one of the buttons labeled "Call". "Yes? May I help you?" the box said. I jumped back, startled. I hadn't expected the box to talk. "Is anyone there?" it said. I cautiously approached it and talked answered it.

"Yes. I am here to see Tiffany," I said to it. It made a crackly sound and then the voice and then the voice came back on.

"Last name please?"

"Gwinn," I answered. "Her name is Tiffany Gwinn."

"One second," it said and the voice died off. I heard a hissing sound and the door next to me sung open all by its self. I hesitated before I stepped inside and the door swung shut behind, locking its self. I scanned the hall that I was standing in to see where Tiffany could be. All I could see was display cases, rows of lockers, and in front of me a much smaller structure with many people in it. I headed over there to ask one of them where she was.

I entered and tapped on the desk to get the woman's, who was sitting behind it, attention. "Yes?" she said as she turned around to look at me. Her eyes went wide when she saw me and she started to laugh. "Is this a joke?" she asked me. I felt very confused. I had no idea why she was laughing at me. "I think it's a little to early to dress up for Halloween." I continued at stare at her, hopelessly confused, when it donned on me. It was the way I looked! No wander she was laughing at me. She thought I was wearing a costume.

I decided to just ignore and proceeded to ask my question. "Do you know where Tiffany Gwinn is?" I asked her. She quit laughing and picked up a phone that was sitting beside her.

"Yes. I'll have her come right down. Just take a seat over there," she said pointing to a row of chairs.

"Thank you," I replied and sat down in one of the seats. I couldn't wait to see Tiffany, but at the same time as she was making the call, I couldn't help but wander if I was making a mistake.


	7. Wizardmon to the Rescue!

Chapter 7: Wizardmon to the Rescue!

As I was sitting in science class, 5th period, the teacher's phone rang and everyone looked up, probably thinking the same thing as me. Usually when the classroom phone rings, I always hope that it is something that will get me out of class. This time it really was. The teacher picked up the phone and answered it. I pretended to do my work while I listened to the conversation.

"Yes?...Huh. That doesn't happen often with the students. Who is it?...Strange. Ok. I'll send her right down."

He hung up the phone and went up to my desk. I looked up at the teacher and already knew what he was going to say. I just didn't know the reason.

"Tiffany, you have a visitor down in the office." _A visitor? _I had no idea who it could possibly be. I just assumed it was my mom bringing something that she forgot to give me. I got up from my desk and went down three flights of steps to get to the office. When I stepped in the office my heart just about stopped.

"Wizardmon?!" He was at my school! I had told him to stay in my room that morning, but it turns out he didn't listen. I felt a little mad that he put himself at risk of getting caught. "What are you doing here?" I demanded. There was a hint of frustration in my voice that I hadn't intended on being there. He jumped out of the seat and stood before me.

"I'm very sorry Tiffany," he apologized, bowing as he did so. I rolled my eyes at his formality. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I wasn't exactly happy at the moment. "I just really needed to talk to you," he said, looking a bit downcast.

"Couldn't it have waited till I got home?"

"Not really. Well, maybe. But I couldn't wait. And it really is important." His voice had become more urgent and that made me worried.

"Wizardmon, what's wrong?" He didn't get a chance to answer, for at that moment the fire alarm went off and kids were pouring through the halls.

"Come on!" yelled one of the office staff as they ran right past us. Wizardmon and I followed outside.

"What's going on?" he asked, a bit frightened from the sudden commotion.

"It's alright," I assured him. It's just the fire alarm. Probably just a drill." Just then, a big red fire truck came wheeling into the school parking lot with a whole squad of other fire trucks and police cars behind it. "Or maybe not." They all had their lights and sirens on. As they reached the parking lot, firemen and policemen came tumbling out of the vehicles. Somebody in the group of kids screamed and a bunch of them were shouting and pointing up at the building. I looked up and saw flames licking at one of the windows on the third floor.

"The school is on fire!" somebody shouted. Firemen with hoses went bursting into the building and disappeared up the stairs. As I watched, I could flames in other parts of the building. There were flames on the roof too and within a few minutes, the entire top of the building was on fire!

"This isn't good," I stated, a hint of fear in my voice. Usually it was always a drill, but this time it was for real. More and more firemen went pouring into the building with hoses and fire extinguishers. But they didn't seem to be having much luck. Firemen from outside sprayed water up at the flames on the roof, but they wouldn't go out. Eventually, some of the firemen came out of the building and was talking with the chief of police.

"We can't put the fire out," I heard one of them say. "No matter how hard we try. And the fire is blocking the stair wells. We can't get to the top floor." The fire was spreading its way down the building. Most of the roof was consumed by the ever growing flames and chunks of it were raining down. The police held the students back from getting to close.

"Look!" I heard a student cry. We all looked up and saw in one of the third story windows a child. There flames behind and he was banging on the glass to be let out. "There's someone still in there!" Everyone went into panic. Policemen were barking orders and trying to figure out what to do.

"They have to get him out!" I cried. I felt so scared and thought the boy was going to die. The flames were coming closer and closer to him.

"I'll help him," Wizardmon said and dashed into the building.

"Wizardmon, no!" I shouted and tried to run in after him. One of the officers grabbed me by the arm and held me back. "Let me go!" I hollered at him, thrashing around and trying to break free.

"We can't have you going in there young lady."

"But you don't understand!" I couldn't think of what to do. Then an idea crept into my head and I did the unthinkable. I suddenly turned around and kicked the officer as hard as I could in the leg. He yelped and let me go. I got away from him and ran inside after Wizardmon. I found him standing in front of an inferno curling down the stairs. The flames were heading towards us!

"Wizardmon, come on!" I yelled at him, tugging at his arm.

"No! I have to save that boy!" he exclaimed with determination.

"But you can't get through the fire."

"Just watch me," he said and pushed me out of the way. I went tumbling backwards and grabbed on a wall for support. The wall was hot to the touch. _There must be another fire on the other side_, I thought. I was just about to tell Wizardmon to get a move on, until I saw what he was doing. He had his hands raised towards the fire and I heard him shout something.

"Blink Breeze!" he shouted. A hurricane of wind sprang forth from his hands and attacked the flames. The wind that Wizardmon had conjured up was so strong that the fire had burned out as easily as if you were blowing out a birthday candle. I stared at him in amazement. _He's more powerful than I thought. _I had never seen a digimon who was capable of so much power. Except maybe for the ultimate and mega, but as I read on his wiki he was just champion!

"Come on!" he instructed and, grabbing me by the hand, pulled toward the stairs. They were now blackened and most of it was gone. There was no way we could climb them.

"How are we going to get up there?" I asked.

"Like this," he said and we were lifted off the ground and flying up towards the top. _Silly question_, I thought to myself, smiling. I didn't feel so afraid anymore. Instead I felt a sense of adventure and excitement_. I wonder if this is how the digidestineds feel when they do heroic things._ In a matter of moments we reached the top floor and found the classroom the kid was trapped in. The building was falling apart around us and almost every inch was covered in orange flames.

"Help!" I heard the boy shout. The fire was almost on top of him!

"Wizardmon hurry!" I shouted.

"Blink Breeze!" The hurricane winds filled the room, putting out the fire and whipping around burnt papers. We found the boy huddled up against the window and crying. The boy didn't look like he was old enough to go the middle school. I remembered him from one of the school open houses I had went to and recognized him as one of the teacher's son. His clothes were burnt but apart from that he didn't seem hurt. Wizardmon approached him and scooped him up in his arms.

"Don't worry," he said in a very gentle voice. "You're safe now." The little boy stopped crying and curled up his arms. Suddenly chunks of the ceiling started to rain down on us.

"Let's get out of here, Wizardmon!" We ran towards the door, but we didn't make it. A huge part of the ceiling collapsed in front of the door, blocking our escape. "Now what?" I asked Wizardmon. The little boy began to cry again and Wizardmon tried to calm him. We looked around the room trying to find a way to escape.

"The window!" he suddenly exclaimed. He quickly handed the boy to me and stood in front of the window. He raised his hand, as if he were about to throw something, and shouted, "Thunder Ball!" He threw a ball of energy at the window and it shattered into a million pieces. The little boy squirmed in my arms and I put him down. He ran behind one of the burnt tables. Wizardmon approached him.

"Grab my hand", he instructed holding out his hand. The little boy squirmed farther under the table, away from Wizardmon. "Please don't be afraid of me. I'm here to help you." The little boy's frightened gaze turned into one of curiosity.

"Help me?" he asked, shyly.

"Yes, you. I'm here to get you out and bring you back to your parents. Please come with us." The little boy smiled a wide grin and crawled out from under the table. He took Wizardmon's hand and they walked to the window. Then Wizardmon held out his other hand to me. I walked over and grasped his hand in mine.

"Now hold on tight," he said to the little boy who squeezed his hand tightly. Without warning, Wizardmon jumped out of the window, taking us with him. The boy screamed and closed his eyes. But when he opened them, we were safely on the ground, surrounded by many adults and kids. The boy looked up at him with a confused expression. "Magic," Wizardmon whispered to him. The boy nodded and ran into the crowd.

"Tiffany!" I heard a woman in the crowd call my name and I knew who it was.

"Mom!" I yelled, running towards the voice with Wizardmon right behind me. I found here standing in front of her car with my grandpa and my sister Katie.

"Oh, Tiffany!" she said, sobbing and embracing me. "The school called and I ran over here with your grandpa. He was originally going to pick you two up. I was so worried about you and your sister! Oh, I'm glad you two are ok!"

"I'm fine mom," I assured her. She was about to walk back to the car when she saw Wizardmon.

"Who's this?" she asked me, nodding her head towards Wizardmon. Before I could answer, a man in a suit carrying a little boy came running to Wizardmon.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my boy," he said, sobbing. "I thought he was right behind me when we were getting out of the building, but he must have gotten confused. Thank you so much!"

"It was nothing," said Wizardmon. "I do stuff like that all the time."

"But how did you escape?" the man asked.

"He's magic!" exclaimed the little boy. "He can make wind and he can fly! Didn't you see it daddy?" The father gave his son a puzzled look and I couldn't help but laugh. Just then, the chief of police came running to us, looking quite baffled.

"Did you see that?" he asked talking really fast. "Someone jumped out of the window and was actually flying! Flying I tell you!" He stared wide eyed at Wizardmon and jabbed an accusing finger at him. "That's him! He jumped out of window and flew! What are you, a mutant? An alien?" I grabbed Wizardmon and pulled him away from the policeman.

"Hey mom, I think I'll just walk home ok?" Without waiting for an answer, I dragged Wizardmon along with me and ran home. But before we did, he turned around towards the school and, raising both hands in front of him, shouted one last time, "Blink Breeze!" The hurricane like wind came again and whirled around the school. People screamed and started to run away, but stopped when they saw the fire was being put out. They all cheered when the last of the flames died. Both the father and the policeman stared wide eyed, mouths gaping at Wizardmon. I didn't stick around to explain this to anyone. Katie could do that if she wanted to. She always told my secrets. But right then, I just wanted to go home.

It took a long time to get there and when we finally did it was getting late. My mom and sister had already arrived before us and where sitting in front of the TV. Wizardmon and I snuck upstairs to my room without them seeing us. Although Katie new about him, my mom didn't. And I was sure glad my dad wasn't home because he would find out for sure.

I collapsed on my bed completely worn out. Wizardmon sat on the floor looking upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't listen to your instructions and almost got caught." I stared at him in disbelief. After all this he was sorry he had come!

"Wizardmon!" I exclaimed nearly laughing. "If you hadn't disobeyed, that little boy would have been roasted and the school would have burnt to the ground! I'm glad you didn't listen." I smiled a big toothy grin at him to assure him I wasn't mad. He smiled back.

"Thanks."

"Cheer up!" I told him. "You did the right thing." He still didn't look so sure. I climbed off my bed and crawled down on the floor next to him. "Hey," I said. He looked straight up at me and I could see in his eyes that something was bothering him. "That magic stuff you did was pretty cool! Did you see the looks on those two guys' faces?" I broke into a fit of laughter just remembering it. Wizardmon joined in and we both laughed for a while. Then he asked me a weird question.

"Tiffany, are you happy with me here?" I didn't expect that type of question and found it unsettling. I felt very confused and didn't know how to answer that.

"What do you mean?"

"If you had never found me, if I wasn't here, would you still be happy?" I didn't exactly know where this was going or where he even got the idea, but I knew something was wrong.

"Wizardmon, I enjoy you being here very much. I have always wanted to befriend a digimon, and now I have. To tell the truth I didn't expect you, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Even though you are the only digimon I have ever met, I think you are the best!"

"Thank you!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around me in a hug. I could tell things were starting to get emotional, even though I did like the hug, and decided to change the subject.

"So, do you think you could show me more of your magic tomorrow?" The question seemed to have unsettled him. He peeled away from me really fast and turned away from me.

"Oh….uhhh…maybe," he stammered. I didn't know why it would bother him, but I didn't press the matter further.

"Anyway, today was the best school day ever! Again, I loved the way they looked at you. That police guy thought you were an alien!" We both went into another fit of laughter. I was having a great time. But neither of us knew that someone was watching us.


	8. Trouble

Chapter 8: Trouble

Back in Japan, news was spreading faster than it had in years. The little island off the coast of Tokyo had been deemed haunted. The government even made it illegal to go anywhere near the island and officials had blocked it off so no one would be tempted to come near. The government also did a search of the island to make sure no one was on it when they were blocking it off and said it was uninhabited. But they were wrong. For there were two people on that island.

Demidevimon, after making sure all the humans were gone, set about making the preparations to bring Myotismon back to life. He was almost sad to see them gone, for he loved to terrorize them.

"Oh well. There'll be plenty of that when Lord Myotismon is back in control." As he was making the preparations, exactly as his master wanted, he noticed something shimmering among the trees.

"What's that?" He thought he would just ignore it, but his curiosity got the better of him. Flying over towards the woods, the shimmering haze came more into view. It looked like a heat wave swirling through the air amongst the dense trees. The haze began to swirl rapidly and an assortment of colors mingled with it. It swirled faster and began to glow brightly. It stopped to reveal an oval of light.

"A portal?" he thought as he leaned in closer to examine. "Whatever it is, it doesn't look good. Better not to get mixed up in it." He turned around to fly back the way he had come, when a gust of strong wind came blowing out of the portal. Demidevimon fought against the wind as to not get blown away. Then the air current reversed its self and was trying to suck Demidevimon in. He flapped his wings furiously, trying not to get sucked in. But it was no use. The portal sucked him in and he went hurling through the portal.

After a few seconds, the portal spat him out and he landed on his back on a bleak sidewalk. "Why am I always the one to get into trouble?" He sat up and looked at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a small town with a lot of shops. There were humans everywhere. They walked right by him without even noticing him. He got up and took to the sky, flying above the scene.

"Must have been a digiport," he concluded. "But why am I not in the Digital World then? Where am I anyway?" As he flew outside of the little village he came across a banner that read: **Welcome to New Castle. ** "New Castle? I don't think that's in Japan." He started to become a little worried. If this wasn't Japan, then how was he going to get back? "I hope air travel doesn't cost much here." He joked as he flew farther out into the city.

As he was flying over the town, something caught his eye. Down below in what looked like some kind of playing field, he saw a person. He thought at first it was a human, but as flew down closer to it, he realized the person was on fire! But they didn't seem to react to it. "A Meramon?" He didn't expect to see another digimon here. Meramon was running towards the building, leaving a trail of fire behind him. Demidevimon decided to follow him.

As Meramon reached the building, he began to climb up towards the roof. Demidevimon had no idea what he was doing. When Meramon reached the roof he shouted, "Roaring Fire!" Fire came out of his fists and he engulfed the roof in flames.

"What in the world is he doing?" Demidevimon asked no one in particular. He thought the behavior of this Meramon was very odd, to just be attacking a random building. The fire etched its way down the building, trying to burn the building to the ground. All of a sudden, a high pitched noise emitted from inside the building. Demidevimon flew across to the front of the building to see a bunch of kids milling out of it.

Upon hearing the noise, Meramon ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off, out of sight. Demidevimon was about to go after him, when he heard the sound of wailing sirens. A bunch of fire trucks and police cars came rushing up to the building. Humans hopped out of them and ran into the building with hoses and fire extinguishers. He watched the kids scream in terror as the building began to crumble. He was enjoying this very much. He loved to see the fear in humans.

Just then, a girl screamed and pointed to a window with a boy standing in front of it, flames behind him. The kids all began to panic. Demidevimon flew in to get a closer look, when he saw a strange looking man in a tattered wizard's costume go running into the building.

"Wizardmon?!" he said in shock. Not to long after Wizardmon went in, he saw a girl go in after him. "With a human girl?" He was quiet confused at this turn of events. He thought of going in after them, but he decided to play it safe and wait till they got out. _If_ they got out. He hovered close to the building, waiting patiently. Or at least as patient as he could be.

A few minutes later, one of windows on the third floor shattered and he saw Wizardmon, the girl, and a little boy jump out and descend toward the ground where many people surrounded them. He lost them for a few minutes in the sea of people, but quickly found them with a woman standing next to a car. A few seconds after he found them, a man came running up with a small child. The same child Wizardmon had rescued. Then another man approached them making wild gestures at Wizardmon. Demidevimon wanted to hear the conversation, but he didn't want to get too close because he was afraid of Wizardmon seeing him.

The girl grabbed him by the arm and tried to pull him away, but Wizardmon held his ground. He turned toward the building and, raising his hands, shouted loud enough for him to hear, "Blink Breeze!" A hurricane like wind whipped through the air and whirled around the building, putting out the fire with ease. He looked back at Wizardmon and saw that he and the girl where running down the street. He decided to follow them and flew after them.

After a while, they had led him to a two story house. He saw them go inside and peered in one of the windows. He saw them going up a flight of stairs and disappearing from sight. He flew around to the back of the house and looked in one of the top windows. He saw them talking and laughing together and just having a good time.

"I wonder…," he thought. "If Wizardmon is with that girl, could she be a digidesined? And what's he doing here anyway? I thought Myotismon destroyed him." But seeing as how Demidevimon was here himself after being defeated by the digidestineds, it was possible that Wizardmon hadn't been entirely destroyed either.

As he watched them, an evil thought crept into his mind. "Myotismon said he needed a human child to complete the resurrection," he said to himself. "I think I know the perfect one." He laughed wickedly to himself and flew off into the night.


	9. His Departure

Chapter 9: His Departure

The next day was Saturday, so I didn't bother waking up early. It wouldn't have mattered if it was a school day, for there was no more school until they get the building repaired. The strange part of the fire yesterday was no one knew what caused it. But I didn't pay any mind to it.

I awoke with a yawn. I sat up in bed and stretched my arms. The clock read 9:00am. I leaned over to wake Wizardmon up, but he wasn't there. I crawled to the end of the bed and reached up on my dresser for my glasses. As I put them on, my world jumped into focus and I saw Wizardmon sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. He was sitting cross legged, actually floating a few inches off the ground, and had his hands together as if he were praying. Though I didn't think he was praying. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He opened his eyes then set himself on the floor, and turned his head around to face me.

"Good morning," he said.

"What were you doing?" I asked him, confused.

"I was meditating," he replied casually. I nodded my head, not knowing what to say. As I turned to get some clothes out of my closet, he continued with his mediating. I grabbed a set of clothes and turned to leave the room.

"Wizardmon, do you want some breakfast?" I figured after I got done dressing, I would go down stairs to get something to eat. We had skipped dinner again after all.

"Sure," he replied hurriedly. I didn't think he was really paying attention, but I just shrugged and left the room.

After getting dressed, I headed down stairs to get some breakfast. This time, I was going to get more than just pop tarts. As I stepped into the kitchen, I saw my twin sister making breakfast. I turned to the fridge, thinking she was only making breakfast for herself, when I saw three plates laid out.

"Making breakfast for the family Katie?" I asked. It wasn't like her to cook for all of us.

"No. Mom already ate and dad's at work."

"Then why three plates?" She sighed and turned towards me with an agitated look.

"It's for you, me, and Wizardmon. Ok?" She turned back to her cooking. I looked over her shoulder and saw she was making pancakes.

"You knew?" I knew that she knew about him, but I didn't know that she knew he was still with me.

"Of course. How could you not hear the laughing in your room? You're very noisy." She began stacking the pancakes on the plates, then added, "And very lucky that I had made up an accuse to mom yesterday to cover up for Wizardmon." She put the spatula down and handed two of the plates to me.

"Thank you, Katie!" I said very gratefully. She shrugged and started to make her own pancake. I took the syrup bottle on counter and poured it over the pancakes. Then I grabbed a couple of forks and ran back up to my room. When I came in, Wizardmon was sitting on the bed and had his wand at his side. He looked up at me and stared at the pancakes I had in my hands.

"You've had pancakes before, right?" I handed him the plate and sat down beside him on the bed.

"Thank you," he said, picking up the fork and cutting up the pancake with it.

"You're welcome," I replied, cutting into my own pancake. "Just don't make a mess, ok?" We both sat and ate in silence till Wizardmon finished with his breakfast and spoke up.

"Tiffany?" he said turning to me. I finished the rest of my pancake and turned to face him. He didn't look very happy, more upset than anything. This made me a little worried.

"Can we go outside for a moment? I need to talk to you." I didn't like the tone he was using. It sounded very serious and urgent. I put the plate on my bed and stood up.

"Sure," I answered awkwardly. I walked over to the window and unlatched it. Then, Wizardmon and I climbed out of it and on to the roof where we descended down on the deck. I turned around to face him, a worried look on my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He sighed and rubbed his eyes before he answered.

"Remember yesterday, when I came to your school?" I nodded. That was a little unforgettable.

"Well, remember I had come because I needed to tell you something important?" I nodded again. At this point I didn't like where things were going. I just had this bad feeling that what he was about to say next wasn't going to be good.

"I needed to tell you that I am leaving." I stood there, numbly in shock. I was dreading this moment. This moment when I knew he would leave. I had tried to prevent him from wanting to leave, but I guess I failed.

"Why?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Because in Japan, there is a girl and her digimon that have been waiting a long to see me. I must return to them!" I didn't quite understand at first, but then I remembered the story he told me.

"You mean Kari and Gatomon." I said.

"Exactly. I need to get to them. It's been so long and I need to see them again." I shook my head, hoping that maybe this was a bad dream. That I would wake up and Wizardmon would still be here, not wanting to leave me.

"No," I whispered over and over again to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to look at Wizardmon.

"Please Tiffany. You must understand. They need me and I need them. It's been so long since I've seen Gatomon. I must return to her." I just stared at him, not being able to speak. "Please understand Tiffany!" he pleaded. I thought about it for a few minutes. I didn't want to understand. All I wanted was for Wizardmon to stay here with me and to be my digimon. But I knew it was wrong. I could just imagine the looks of sadness on Kari and Gatomon's faces as they watched him die. They probably missed him a lot. I was being selfish and knew what I had to do.

I looked up at him with a broad smile on my face. "You don't need my permission Wizardmon. You may go whenever you want." He stepped back, shocked at my sudden change in mood. "You're right. They need you. Go to them." He looked at with a mixture of happiness and sorrow.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave Tiffany. But maybe we'll meet again someday." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah," I said. He turned around to leave, but suddenly stopped and turned toward me.

"Goodbye," he said. "And thanks for everything!" And with that he took to the sky.

"Goodbye," I said in whisper like voice. I watched as he flew out of sight, and then turned around to go back inside. I stopped short of the door and fell on my knees, crying.

* * *

Wizardmon's P.O.V

As I flew far away from Tiffany, I couldn't help but feel a pain of guilt. I had left her so suddenly. Before I left, she seemed really upset and then her mood changed so suddenly. I admit it had shocked me and I wasn't sure if she was acting or not. The more I thought and dwelled on, the guiltier I became for leaving her. I pushed her out of mind and instead thought about Gatomon. Thinking about her made me feel better, and the guilt was replaced with a sense of longing and joy. Soon I had forgotten all about Tiffany and focused my thoughts on Gatomon.

As I flew farther out in city, trying to avoid anyone seeing me, I came across an older part of the city. The old town was made up of shops and different business stores, and there was a huge library which I was tempted to stop at but didn't. This part of the town, I also observed, looked very bleak and lonely. I only saw a few people walking around or driving in vehicles.

As I flew over the small town, watching the people down below, I saw a little girl, sitting in front of a shop. I flew down for a closer look and landed on top of the roof of the building. I looked down at the little girl, lying down on the roof as to not be seen. She was huddled up against the stone wall of the building. Her head was buried in her knees and she was sobbing loudly. I looked around and saw many people walk right past, not even giving so much as a glance.

I felt pity and rage well up inside me. How dare that those people just ignore that poor, helpless girl! I felt so sorry for her and knew that I needed to help this young child. Looking to see that no one was around, I got up from my position on the roof, then quietly and quickly descended in a narrow ally between two the of the buildings. I peered around the corner of the building to see that no one had seen me. Seeing that the coast was clear, I came out from my hiding place and approached the girl.

She didn't seem to notice me as I walked up in front of her. I knelt down in front of her and gently tapped her on the head. She looked up, her face stained with tears, and a look of fear crossed over her face. She made a whimpering noise and tried to move back farther against the wall. I could sense she was afraid of me and tried to show her that I was friendly.

"It's all right. I won't hurt you." I said to her in a gentle voice. The look of fear was gone and was replaced with a blank stare.

She stopped crying a little and said in a strained voice, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She pulled her knees close to her chest and rocked back and forth.

"Alright then," I said. "My name is Wizardmon. Now you know me." She stopped rocking and stared up at me. "What's your name?"

"Sophie," she replied. She looked up nervously at me and asked, "You're not a bad guy, are you?" I gave her a warm smile and stroked her long, black hair.

"Of course not!" I told her. "If I were a bad guy, would I do this?" I took off my hat and waved my hand over it, saying a few magic words under my breath. Then I reached inside and pulled out a pink balloon. "Ta da!" I said as I held out the balloon to her. She smiled and giggled then took the balloon from me.

"You're a magician!" she exclaimed. She had completely stopped crying now and was smiling from ear to ear.

"Yes and a good one if I do say so myself." She laughed and hugged the balloon. I looked down at her with a bit more of a serious expression and, in a gentle voice, asked, "Now, what seems to be the problem?" The smile that she had worn not too long ago faded away and she burst into tears again.

"I lost my mommy and daddy!" she cried. "We were shopping and I saw this funny looking kid. He told me to follow him, so I did. Then he ran off and left me all alone! I want mommy and daddy!" It broke my heart to see this girl in so much sorrow. She really missed her parents and I knew that I had to take her to them. I held her close to me and wiped away her tears.

"Don't worry," I whispered to her. "I'll find your mommy and daddy." She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and wiped away the rest of her tears with the back of her hand. I stood up and held my hand out to her. "Come on," I said. "Let's go find them!" She stood up and took her hand in mine, smiling. We began to walk down the narrow sidewalk that stretched out down the road, close to the stores that lined the street.

"What do your folks look like?" I asked as we looked into the windows of various shops.

She thought for a moment then answered, "Mommy looks like me, but with longer hair and she is wearing a dress. Daddy wears a business shirt with a tie and jeans." I nodded as I looked around to find the people of that description. I didn't expect to find them right away, but I was disappointed to not find them in the area.

"Let's keep looking," I said as we walked along. "Do you remember the last place you were at?" She jumped up and down and pointed to building in front of us.

"There!" she exclaimed. She was pointing to a small book shop, items and toys cluttering the windows. She ran to it, dragging me along behind her. She let go and burst through the doors yelling, "Mommy! Daddy!" The store owner looked up from the counter he was seated at and gave us a suspicious glance.

"May I help you?" he asked, sounding agitated.

"Yes. Have you seen this little girl's parents? She said they came in here." He looked closely at Sophie, then shook his head.

"Afraid not," he said and turned his attention away from us.

"But my mommy and daddy were here!" she said, on the verge of crying again. He looked down at us with an angry glare.

"Listen kid. If you want to find your folks, try the police station. Not buy something or get out of here!" He grumbled something then went into a room in the back of the store.

"Come on Sophie," I said, nudging her out of the store. "Let's find the police station." After stopping to ask for directions, we found the station a few blocks away from the book store. We strolled into the station and found ourselves in a small, dull room with a single desk, in which a man in a uniform was filling out paperwork at. We walked up to the desk and I knocked on it to get the man's attention. He looked up and went wide eyed when he saw me, then looked down at Sophie.

"May I help you kids?" he asked, smiling.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about this girl's parents," I told him, stepping behind her. He peered down at her in deep thought. "They were at a book store when she ran off," I added. "Her name is Sophie." He snapped his fingers and came out from behind the desk.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "A couple came in looking for a lost child. Please wait a moment," he said as he picked up a phone and dialed a number. I couldn't understand the conversation for he was talking to fast. He put down the phone and a few minutes later, a man and a woman came through one of the doors in the back.

"Sophie?" said the woman as she slowly walked up to us.

"Mommy!" cried Sophie and she ran up to her, embracing them both.

"Oh honey," said the father. "We were so worried. We had no idea where you went."

"We're just glad you're safe." I stood on the side lines, feeling like an intruder on this happy moment. The father looked up and strode over to me.

"Thank you so much!" thanked the father, shaking my hand so hard that I had to hold my hat to keep it from falling off.

"We're very grateful," said the mother.

"I'm just glad I could help," I said looking down at Sophie. She leapt out of her mother's arms and ran over to me. She gestured for me to come down closer, so I knelt down before her. She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear. "You're the best Wizardmon!" She pulled away from and ran back to her parents.

"You're welcome," I said as I stood up to leave. I left the happy trio and, making sure no one was around, took to the sky.

I flew out past the city and over a grass land. But as I flew, looking down at the earth, a picture of Tiffany crying came into my head. That little girl I just helped reminded me of her. Sophie was helpless and miserable till I came to her aid. Tiffany, in a way, was the same. I didn't see it before but, just like Sophie, she was all along. And still is. I was her only friend and yet I had abandoned her. Guilt stabbed my heart as I sensed her sorrow. Suddenly I knew what I was doing was wrong and selfish. As much as I wanted to see Gatomon again, Tiffany needed me.

I turned back the way I had come and headed towards Tiffany's neighborhood.

By the time I got close to her neighborhood, it was well past noon. I was flying over a road with a corn field on each side, when I saw her small neighborhood loom up in front of me. I felt excited and could just imagine the look on her face when she saw me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something black fly past me. I came to an abrupt halt, looking around me to see if I could find it. All of a sudden, I felt a stabbing pain in the middle of my back and I began to feel dizzy and sick. I could feel the energy leaking out of me. In a few seconds I was too weak to sustain flight and fell towards the Earth. In a futile attempt, I tried to land on my feet. I managed to land on one foot, but I angled the landing wrong and heard a horrifying crack emitting from my ankle. Pain shot up my leg and I fell forward, unable to stand. I reached out my hands to try and stop my fall, but I couldn't see right and landed on my face.

I lied there, feeling sick and incredibly weak. I hear a cackling sound and slowly lifted my head. Even though my vision was becoming blurred, I could make out what was in front of me. It was flying above the ground and it looked like a bowling ball with wings and feet. Instantly, I knew who it was.

"Demidevimon!" I exclaimed, my voice strained.

"Hey Wizardmon! Fancy meeting you here." I now knew what it was that had hit me. He must have used his Demi Dart attack on me, poisoning me. I began to feel weaker and felt sick to my stomach. I felt very cold and black spots appeared before my eyes as I began to lose consciousness. I reached out my hand to try and grab him, but he was to far away and I couldn't reach. He laughed at me as I tried to get up, but fell back on the road, pain shooting up through my leg.

"Now that you're out of the way, that girl is all mine!" he laughed as he flew towards Tiffany's neighborhood and left me there. _No!_ I thought as I desperately tried to get up, but the poison that he had ejected in me was too strong and I felt myself slipping away. _He's going to hurt Tiffany! I must help her! I must…._

I reached out my hand towards her neighborhood, then my head slumped against the cement as I passed out.


End file.
